


Things Have Gotten Closer To The Sun

by mardia



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It should be a relief that Daniel's not someone who makes her skin crawl." Written for Yuletide Madness 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Have Gotten Closer To The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empressearwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/gifts).



"God, you're beautiful," Daniel says against Emily’s throat. His breath is hot against her skin, and it doesn't take much for Emily to tip her head back, let Daniel put that soft mouth against her pulse point, the hollow of her throat, against all the sensitive spots on her neck that make her shiver, that he's learned to exploit in their time together.

Emily stares up at the ceiling and laughs as they make their awkward, clumsy dance to the bedroom. "Sweet talker."

She feels him smile against the curve of her neck. "Nah. Just honest."

Emily knows she should feel relief that being with Daniel is easier than she'd thought it would be. He's sweet, thoughtful, a good boyfriend. And when they're in bed—

It should be a relief, that Daniel's not someone who makes her skin crawl, not someone she constantly has to bite her tongue with.

Should be, but isn't. Not always. And then there are times like this, when his hands are on her body and his mouth is on her skin, and Emily cannot _think_ , which is the most disquieting thing of all.

She's pulling, futilely, at the zipper to her dress, which is _stuck_ , dammit—when Daniel pushes her away, his hands firm on her waist. "Hang on," he says, and his voice is gratifyingly hoarse with desire. "I want to do something."

Emily raises an eyebrow at him, playful. "Oh? And what's that?"

Daniel tilts his chin up, meeting her gaze head-on as he says, "I want to go down on you until you can't think straight."

It's really not fair—or right—that Daniel can make Emily's throat catch with that sentence. "Okay," she says, roughly, and Daniel just smiles at her, sweet and dirty at the same time, right before he starts guiding her to the bed.

By the time Emily's head hits the pillow, her breathing has become unsteady. Daniel's hands are sliding up her legs, gently pushing them wider, pushing her skirt up past her waist. It feels like an eternity before Daniel's pulled down her underwear, and then he leans in, breathing hotly against her clit, and doesn't do anything.

Emily shifts restlessly on the bed and says, still trying to be amused, but there's more than a note of desperation in her voice when she says, "Did anyone tell you it's not nice to tease?"

Daniel laughs, and she can feel the faint vibrations of it against her skin, it's the best and worst kind of torture. "Good things come to those who wait," he says, and Emily's about to groan at the lame joke, except then Daniel's mouth is finally, finally on her, and she's groaning for an entirely different reason entirely.

God, he's good with his mouth. None of the research she'd done before coming to the Hamptons had revealed that--although she'd considered grilling some of his exes, she'd regretfully given it up as the kind of thing that could get traced back to her too easily.

And now he's using that mouth on her, and Emily's trying not to lose herself, she is, but it's not easy, with his tongue lapping at her, with her fingers sinking into his thick, dark hair.

Emily's in danger every moment of her life now—in danger of being discovered, of her plans being ruined, but she's never in more danger than right now, when it's just her and Daniel in her dark bedroom, the lights turned off, and the endless temptation to pretend that this is exactly what they are, two people in love.

And it would be so easy, to forget, to let go.

But she can’t. She won’t. No matter how good he makes her feel.

When Emily comes, her back arched, sobs escaping her throat, she thinks, with brutal clarity, _I am going to destroy everything you care about_. She reminds herself of that as she comes down, Daniel placing gentle kisses on her hip, the inside of her thigh, while he waits for her to collect herself.

“I love you, you know,” Daniel confesses softly into the dark.

“Yeah,” Emily says, dry-eyed and steady. “I know. I love you too.” Her hands are gentle as they continue to comb through his hair, and the part that scares her is how she can’t quite tell anymore, if that’s part of the act, or an indulgence she allows herself.

Not that it matters. Either way, her plans won’t change. Either way, she will stay who she is, and he’ll stay who he is, and they’ll both go along the path she’s laid out for them. No matter what it does to him—or her—in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from The XX song "Crystalised".


End file.
